The Truths We Don't See
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Travelling together 24/7 drives some crazy and a fight drives the frazzled young diva into the comfort of a handsome Irishman rising through the ranks of WWE. What will result from it?
1. Chapter 1

" _Why don't you just give the poor girl a break! It's just characters she and Finn play on Tv and even if they are together, what business is it of-" Baron shouts, cut off by Seth punching the self proclaimed lone wolf in the face… and Baron returning the favor with one of his own._

" _You overgrown shitbird!" Seth yells, tackling Baron to the floor at the same time that an exhausted Amanda was getting off of the elevator and heading towards the bar, a call from the bartender being the reason why._

" _For fuck's sake, stop this fucking second!" Amanda screamed, the young diva running over and trying to pull the two apart… only to receive a strong punch in the face that threw her back first into the bar._

" _Damn it…" Baron says, him pulling Seth up and both walking towards Amanda, who backed away._

 _Amanda's instinct was to grab a Heineken bottle and smash it against the bar, aiming the jagged edges at the Architect and the Lone Wolf, both backing away in shock._

" _Keep… your damn hands off me! Both of you!" Amanda hissed angrily, the small brunette dropping the bottle and heading back to the elevator._

 _Pressing the button that closed the doors, Amanda pressed the button that led to the fifth floor and closed her eyes._

 _She didn't know who had punched her… and at the moment, she was too angry to think straight and didn't care..._

' _Damn… why couldn't I have just stayed up in mine and Seth's room?!'_ Amanda thought, blood trailing from the split in her lower lip as she got off the elevator and headed towards her room. Shaking, she put the keycard in the slot but the door wouldn't open when she pulled on the handle.

"You're a few rooms down the hall, my little..." Amanda heard, causing her to jump out of her skin and spin around… and Finn's blue eyes widened in shock when he saw her bruised right eye and bleeding lip.

"Mandy, what happened?!" Finn asks, his hands immediately on Amanda's shoulders.

They only played the Demon King and Demon Mistress characters on Tv but he cared about her too much and seeing her hurt, it angered him.

"Drunken fistfight between Seth and Baron… fucking idiots." Amanda says, Finn helping her to the room and opening it with the keycard before the two walked in and grabbed her things, leaving Seth's things scattered around.

Heading out, the two reached Finn's room and Finn helped Amanda sit down after putting her things on the floor.

"Damn… whoever punched ya really put a lot of force into it. You're lucky to still be conscious, lass." Finn says, putting some ice in a plastic bag and pressing it to Amanda's bruised face.

"Strong enough to throw me back first into the bar." Amanda says quietly, Finn pulling the back of Amanda's hoodie and cami up and seeing the bruises forming.

"Fucking hell…" Finn mutters under his breath, remembering that the last time he had seen bruises on her back, they had resulted from Kevin Owens's finisher as he noticed Amanda rubbing her right shoulder. "Hold still." He says, his accented voice returning to its gentleness as he unzipped Amanda's hoodie, pulled it off and examined her right shoulder.

There was no bruising… but he could tell that it hurt her. Setting the ice pack off of her face, he decided to bandage it to her shoulder instead and turned the Tv on.

' _The things I do to try to help friends.'_ Amanda thought… and ironically, it was at the same time that the familiar pink dog she grew up watching on Tv said "The things I do for love.", Amanda chuckling at that and letting a small smile out, finding comfort in Finn helping her and in Courage talking.

"Watching this in my younger years, I sometimes got the feeling that it wasn't meant to be watched by anyone under 13." Amanda says.

"Especially with the King Ramses and Freaky Fred episodes." Finn says.

"Oh, King Ramses gave me nightmares as a child." Amanda says, her and Finn laughing.

"Return the slab… or suffer my curse." Finn says, his impersonation of King Ramses making Amanda laugh again.

"What's yer offer?!" Amanda asks, mimicking Eustace and making Finn laugh.

Unwrapping the bandages from her after the next episode started, which in irony was _King Ramses Curse_ , Finn helped Amanda lie down on the bed and pulled the covers over the pajama clad brunette before stretching out next to her.

Long days and nights travelling on the road weren't so crazy with the two helping each other take their minds off things.


	2. Chapter 2

"Search again." Baron says, him, Sasha and Seth having been awake for an hour and searched the hotel.

"We've searched this entire hotel three times over, where the hell could she be?!" Seth asks as the trio got off of the elevator that once again took them to the fifth floor… and then it hit them and they ran down the hallway, banging their hands against a door.

Amanda and Finn opened their tired eyes… and Amanda's eyes widened when she realised it was nearly 11 in the morning and she had set her alarm for 9:30.

"Oh fuck!" Amanda says, Finn looking at the clock.

"Open this door, Balor! We know she's in there with you!" Seth yells as he and Baron continued pounding on the door.

"This fucking joker." Finn mutters, helping Amanda sit up and examining her bruised eye and split lip after lightly cupping her jaw with his left hand. "Yeah… definitely Seth. If it was Baron, you would've been waking up in the E.R." He says.

"How bad does it look?" Amanda asks, knowing that Hunter would lose it when he eventually finds out… and letting out a low growl when the incessant banging on the door continued, the small brunette standing up and flinging the door open, which made the three jump back and both saw her black eye and split lip.

"Damn..." Sasha says, examining Amanda's face carefully.

"Oh, damn… Mandy, how did that-" Seth starts to say, Amanda shoving his hand off of her shoulder.

"Don't touch me, you jackass! You two are idiots when drunk!" Amanda snapped at them. "You want to know what happened, Colby Daniel?! I went down there to try to save your ass when the bartender called and said you picked a fight with Thomas!" She yelled at Seth, Finn walking over and carefully pulling her away from them as she only called the others by their real names when she was truly infuriated and Sasha trying to calm Amanda down.

"Damn, you really are pissed… we'll give you some space." Baron says, him and Sasha dragging Seth away and Finn closed and locked the door.

"How bad does it look?" Amanda asks.

"I've seen the makeup artist cover up worse… it'll just take some effort. And an explanation to Hunter." Finn says.

"Should I go apologize to the guys for letting all hell out on them? They're not normally this crazy." Amanda says.

"Let them chill out. Travelling with each other 24/7 is gonna cause tempers to flare." Finn says, finding a small cut on the palm of Amanda's right hand.

"Ah, damn… I broke another fucking beer bottle, Hunter's gonna kill me!" Amanda says, Finn lightly rubbing her shoulders.

"He'll understand. Whatever you've done, he's done worse." Finn says, him and Amanda hugging.

At the same time, Seth and Baron reached the hotel bar and found a broken in half beer bottle with drops of dried blood on it.

"Son of a bitch… she was gonna fucking stab me with that!" Seth says, slamming his fist on the bar… and screaming in pain as the scattered shards embedded into his skin, Baron reaching over when the bartender ran over to them with a first aid kit.

"If anything, I don't think she would've… she most likely grabbed it to defend herself after getting punched." Sasha says, pulling the shards out of Seth's hand and spraying some antiseptic into the cuts before bandaging it.

"Yeah… especially after I hit her, I wouldn't blame her if she never forgives me for it. She's right, I am a jackass." Seth says.

"Just give Mandy some space, alright? Things will chill out." Baron says, Seth seeing Roman walk over to them.

"Oh, damn, what happened here?!" Roman asks.

"Drunken fistfight… couldn't remember at first…" Seth says, Roman realising it.

"About Finn and Mandy's friendship." Roman says.

"I don't think it's a simple friendship but it's not yet romantic… wouldn't surprise me if it turned romantic at some point though." Sasha says.

 **Meanwhile...**

Amanda, still in her pajamas, picked up her tablet and sent out a video call, a pair of hazel eyes just a little lighter than her own staring back at her but the smile fading.

"Damn, what happened, kiddo?!" Hunter asks.

"Drunken fistfight between Seth and Baron that I tried to break up… didn't end well." Amanda says.

"Damn. You crashing with Finn?" Hunter says, Amanda's eyebrows raised slightly but only for a second.

"You know me way too well. Yeah, we're just relaxing for a bit and going over tonight's script again." Amanda says, Finn sitting down next to her.

"Keep a careful eye on her… as for tonight's event, I'll make a few last minute changes and put ice on that again before covering it up." Hunter says.

"Already taken care off, my eye is numb now." Amanda says.

"That's good… hey, we all have our tempers, Mandy. We're all around each other for the majority of the year, those tempers will flare at times." Hunter says, seeing a hint of sadness in Amanda's eyes.

"Yeah…" Amanda says. _'Especially this time of year.'_ She thought, noticing the day on her phone listed as November 4th.

"It's been nearly 10 years… but he's still on our minds." Hunter says, Amanda blinking her tears away and burying her face into Finn's right shoulder as more formed, Finn's arm around her shoulders in a comforting manner.

"I'm… gonna let you two go about your day. Be careful." Hunter says after a few seconds, him and Amanda ending the video call and setting the tablet aside before she and Finn stretched out on the bed.

"In 9 days, it'll officially be 10 years since it happened… sometimes, it seems like yesterday that I was walking down that hallway and they were already taking Eddie to the morgue. I still think sometimes that if I had just stayed with him in his room..." Amanda says as Finn carefully brushed her tears away.

"Death never gets any easier… but it's the days after with them gone that hurts worse. He wouldn't want you beating yourself up over this, Mandy, he loved you like his own family." Finn says as the two looked at each other, Amanda nodding slightly.

"I don't know what I'd do without you in my life, Finn." Amanda says quietly, burying her head into his right shoulder as he carefully rubbed his right hand up and down her back.

"Maybe it wasn't by pure luck that we met last year, lass." Finn says, Amanda letting out a small chuckle and a small but slightly lopsided smile.

Her vulnerable side was a rare sight… but it meant that the wall around her was finally crashing down.


	3. Chapter 3

_**November 13th 2006…**_

 _Looking at the city skyline as the oversized Rated RKO shirt she had on fluttered in the cold autumn wind, Amanda looked through the clouds to try to find the stars in the sky… but there weren't any tonight._

 _The darkened cloudy sky reflected her mood… to her, it felt like it was being done on purpose._

 _Without her surrogate uncle, she felt so alone at times… were it not for the others, she would've gone insane a long time ago._

" _Somehow, I knew I'd find you here." Chris says as he found Amanda on the roof of the hotel, a silver flask in her right hand._

 _Amanda motioned him over, pouring vodka in the two shot glasses before closing the flask and setting it aside._

" _Here's to you, old friend." Amanda says after a glass was placed into her right hand, the two clinking their glasses together before downing the vodka, the liquor of cold comfort to them._

" _I don't want to ask this but… were you headed up here to…" Chris tries to say, Amanda pursing her lips into a thin line for a second._

" _No… the rooms get to be too quiet at times so I head up to the roofs. Listening to the noise of the city helps calm my mind… but just temporarily. I hope one day, it won't hurt so damn bad when I think about him." Amanda says, Chris taking her into his arms when tears started falling and the two hanging onto each other. "It's not fair, Chris. Why did he leave us? We still need him." She says, Chris rubbing his hand up and down her back._

" _You're right, it isn't fair little one… but he's not truly gone, he'll always be around us." Chris says, the roof door opening and both seeing Rey._

" _Got any of that for me?" Rey asks, motioning to the flask. Amanda nodded as she and Chris let go, Rey walking over… but instead of grabbing the flask, he pulled Amanda into his arms as Chris brushed his own tears away._

" _I miss him too, Mandy… it's not fair that he's gone." Rey whispers after a few seconds, picking Amanda up into his arms and Chris grabbing the flask, pocketing it before the three disappeared back into the hotel._

 _Morning was around faster than they wanted it to be, Amanda rubbing her sore eyes as she had drank more than Chris had… when they opened, she looked up and saw him lightly running a cool washcloth over her forehead._

" _One year… has it really been that long?" Amanda says._

" _One year… someday, it won't hurt as bad, little one." Chris says, lying down next to Amanda and pulling her into a hug._

 _Amanda rested her head onto Chris's torso, feeling comforted by the rhythm of his heart._

 _But she had no way of knowing then that sooner than she knew, she wouldn't hear it anymore._

 **Present time…**

"Damn, it's cold out here… your little face is turning red from the wind." Finn says, him and Amanda walking through the snowy streets after having gotten ready for the day and eaten breakfast.

"I'm no fan of cold weather… but it's beautiful here, Finn." Amanda says, her right arm linked with his left one as the two stopped at the top of a hill, their thick jackets blowing slightly in the wind and Amanda's black cable knit hat nearly falling off.

"I've spent the majority of my life here, lass… it is beautiful but it can get cold, come here." Finn says, wrapping his right arm around Amanda and pulling her into his arms for a hug.

Amanda rested her head on Finn's right shoulder as he kissed her on her forehead.

And because of them getting lost in the comforting embrace, the two were unaware of the paparazzo hidden nearby with the camera.

"We stay out here longer, we'll freeze… come on." Finn says as they let go, his left hand gently wrapped around Amanda's wrist as the two left.

Reaching the arena, Seth and Baron stopped the rental car and Seth checked the _Irish Daily Star_ website… and his expression changed from calmed to angered, Baron seeing the photo of Amanda and Finn and the headline _WWE Diva And NXT Rookie: Innocent Friendship Or_ _Hidden Romance?_ and taking the phone out of Seth's hand before Seth crushed it.

"Let them explain the truth when you find them later, you know tabloids don't explain the full story." Baron says, Seth letting out a low growl but nodding in agreement.

The two got out and headed into the arena, knowing that Hunter and Stephanie's call for a meeting wasn't to be ignored.

 **Seth's P.O.V**

This is fucking bullshit! I have to face Kane and because of Baron's involvement in the brawl, he's being pulled off of the next NXT taping.

Well, I did punch Mandy right in the face and send her flying into the bar… she's the special guest enforcer in this match too.

"Seth?" Stephanie says, me looking up at her after Baron had left. "I really hope things calm down between you and Mandy." She says, me nodding and leaving.

This time of the year is a bittersweet time for Mandy… and I didn't make it any easier.

 **Amanda's P.O.V**

"Hey." Baron says after running over to me and Finn just seconds after we walked into the back doors of the arena… and showing us the website on his phone, the picture of me and Finn hugging and article.

Damn tabloids… why can't the media focus more on the good things we do like helping out with the Make-A-Wish foundation?!

I guess Finn noticed the tension because his hand is rubbing up and down my back and his fingers are trailing up and down my spine seconds later.

"Privacy is a rarity in this business… let them say what they want about us. We know the truth." Finn says.

Yeah… but I have a feeling that Seth has already seen this picture.

"Uh…" Baron says, now showing us the Twitter, Facebook and Instagram posts from angry fans and wrestlers.

The tension later tonight will be suffocating.


	4. Chapter 4

_**September 24th 2006, ECW/SmackDown Tapings...**_

" _You scared the absolute fuck out of me tonight, you crazy bastard!"_

 _Bob 'Hardcore' Holly's head snapped up when he heard that and his blue green eyes locked with the hazel brown ones that belonged to the newest member of the WWE rosters._

 _All of 5'1", long light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, him knowing that the hair would be a few shades darker in a few years... and from his guess, Amanda weighed somewhere between 103 to 106 pounds. She was in her fuchsia leopard print ring outfit and in Bob's opinion, she had too much makeup on._

 _The Alabama native pulled himself up to where he was standing, the 24 stitches tugging into his back… here was a girl nearing adulthood yet she already had the foul mouthed attitude of a college student in a weird combination with the wiseness of an Attitude Era veteran._

 _Was it really just four years ago that he was being carted out on a stretcher and asked the paramedics to stop when he saw a frightened Amanda, reach over and lightly pinched her young face, telling her that he'd be okay and she shouldn't worry?_

 _That young girl had seemingly disappeared overnight… and the blonde knew it the second he had woken up early last week and found her incredibly sore in a way he felt that she was too inexperienced to face yet._

" _I should take you over my knee and give you a spanking for your language… but you have every right to be scared after what happened." Hardcore says, the two of them hugging for a few seconds and he saw the purple lipstick on her mouth._

" _I'm not used to being scared, Bob… you know that." Amanda says._

" _I know, kiddo… and you're washing that stuff off your face before you leave the building tonight!" Hardcore says, laughing a bit when Amanda playfully shoved him before heading down the hallway._

 _He couldn't help but smile though, feeling proud that she was already career focused… but a part of him felt a bit sad._

" _They always grow up… before I know it, she'll have a family of her own." Hardcore says after walking back into his locker room and closing the door._

 _Amanda stopped and took a deep breath, readjusting her low cut leopard print ring top before looking in the nearby… she was starting to see it from Bob's perspective, the makeup did age her significantly._

' _Why do I feel the need to try to look older?' Amanda thought, tempted to go back to her locker room and scrub her makeup off… but she wouldn't have enough time, her match was up next._

" _Hey." Amanda heard, looked and saw Tommy Dreamer walk over to her, Tommy a bit startled at how she looked… but he patted her on her back anyway and smiled. "Good luck out there, kiddo. Make us old folks proud." Tommy says, the two hugging for a few minutes before he left._

 _A new generation in a decades old business was rising… and she was one of the first ones in that new generation…_

Her back taped up under her Balor Club tank top, Amanda made sure that everything was set out tonight for Seth's match against Kane when her tablet chimed and she picked it up, answering the video call.

"Still early enough over there, kiddo?" Tommy greeted, Amanda smiling… but Tommy's smile dropped off of his face when the ECW original saw her slightly swollen face. "Oh, damn… Seth?" He asks, Amanda nodding as she quickly pursed her matte blue lips together.

"And now I have to keep order in his match tonight…" Amanda says, trailing off slightly and Tommy knew why.

"Anything that happens that's out of your control, try not to beat yourself up for it, okay? Everything happens for a reason, Mandy." Tommy says, Amanda jumping slightly as she heard a knock at the door… only to turn when it opened and see Finn.

"Don't scream… I'm not in my Demon King persona yet, there was just… well, let's call it a minor mishap." Finn says, Amanda nearly laughing when she saw the paint splattered onto his arms before she turned back to Tommy.

"I better help him scrub that off. Call you later?" Amanda says.

"Stay safe, you two." Tommy says, the video call ending and Amanda setting the tablet down and guiding Finn towards the bench, Finn sitting down as Amanda disappeared, returning with soap and paper towels.

"Minor mishap?" Amanda asks as she carefully scrubbed the paint off of Finn's arms.

"Okay so Sasha and Becca... they might've drank one too many red bull energy drinks, found the paint and started throwing it at random people. And when I tried to settle the two down..." Finn says.

"You got caught in the crossfire. It happened to me once when I was helping Jeff with his bodypaint before a show only that was Hornswoggle and Rey Mysterio after one too many Monster energy drinks." Amanda says.

"From what you've said before, Shawn and Hunter are worse." Finn says, memories of the Spirit Squad being covered in green paint creeping into Amanda's mind and her laughing as she finished scrubbing the paint off and stood up so Finn could change his clothes, Amanda turning around with her eyes closed… but sneaking a small peek at him over her left shoulder.

There were times that she couldn't help but look at him… and then lightly twirl a strand of her hair after turning around quickly when he caught her watching.

"Naughty little lass." Finn says in a slightly teasing tone after he finished getting dressed and turned around, snaking his right arm around Amanda's shoulders and the left around her waist, letting his hand rest on her right hip before his fingers trailed up her side in a tickling manner and evoking a soft laugh from her.

Stepping back from the cracked open door and stopping the recording, Alexa saved the video and smirked evilly before heading to Seth's locker room.

She had overheard him saying earlier during a conversation with Roman that he needed more proof… and now she had it.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Early Monday morning, 9/14/15…**_

" _Ow!" Amanda yelled after being yanked out of her much needed sleep by Seth's size 11 right foot slamming into the back of her left knee, the raven haired man once again drunk._

 _Fed up, Amanda sat upright and balled her right hand into a fist before giving him a slightly hesitant look._

" _No, wake him up." Amanda mutters, slamming her fist down hard onto Seth's torso._

 _Seth screamed in pain as his eyes snapped open, rubbing his now sore sternum and looking at his now furious roommate, who's hazel eyes shone with anger instead of sparkling with happiness._

" _We're not sharing a room anymore if you keep getting blind drunk and hurting me in our sleep, you fucking idiot! You need to lay off the drinking and go crash somewhere else!" Amanda yelled, dragging Seth towards the door after getting up out of the bed as Seth started to regain full awareness around him._

" _Mandy, it was an-" Seth says, Amanda opening the door and shoving him out it before throwing his things at him as he pulled himself up to his feet. "Mandy, calm down, it was an accident!" He yells._

" _Oh, I'll calm down once you're outta here, now shove off! And don't come back until you get your sleep rage under control!" Amanda yells, slamming and locking the door. Amanda limped back to the bed and grumbled in Irish… before hearing a knock and yelling in the same language._

" _I think you meant to say it the other way, sweetheart." Finn says, Amanda's head snapping up and her limping to the door._

 _Amanda unlocked it and opened it, letting the NXT champion into the room… and he saw her left knee starting to swell up and helped her sit down on the bed, propping her knee up on the pillows before finding the ice bucket and a bag, Amanda cringing slightly as the freezing cold cubes were on her knee._

" _Grab your laptop." Finn says, Amanda looking at him. "I've got a good distraction." He says, Amanda grabbing her MacBook Pro and opening it as she rubbed her sleepy eyes._

 _When it was on, Finn linked his left arm around her shoulders and draped his right arm over her left shoulder, typing in some Irish phrases in on Google Translate._

 _Amanda memorized them as she leaned against Finn and he started singing to her._

 _It wasn't long before she was asleep again, soft snores escaping her mouth… Finn smiled slightly, turning the laptop off and closing it after setting it out of Amanda's reach before setting her onto her back and taking the ice pack off of her knee before pulling the covers over her._

" _That's better… let those peaceful dreams flood your mind, Mandy." Finn whispers, stretching out next to her and pulling the covers over himself._

 _His eyes closed when her soft snores soothed him into sleep and his right arm wrapped around her back… now both were content in their sleep._

 **Present time…**

"Do I even need to ask?" Amanda mutters after hearing a loud, persistent knock at the door.

"Open this fucking door, Mandy!" Seth yelled, Amanda sighing as she zipped up her Balor Club hoodie that was used to conceal her bruised back, Finn's teeth marks from the truth or dare contest and black and white cropped bustier before unlocking the door.

"Can't you see I'm getting ready for the show?!" Amanda asks, Seth seeing her destructed white skinny jeans.

"I don't care that you were getting ready, where is he?! Balor!" Seth growled, yelling the last part as he pushed Amanda into the door and barged in.

"Finn's getting ready for his match against Dash Wilder, why are you going off the rails now?!" Amanda says, getting increasingly fed up with this and rubbing her bruised back as pain shot through it from it hitting the doorknob.

She had hit it right where her left kidney is… and she really hoped that she hadn't bruised it too, that had happened once before after a collision with the steel steps late last year and she had to be hospitalized for two weeks as her kidney had lacerated and had to be stitched up.

Thankfully, she had no further problems with it.

"Because Alexa showed me what you wouldn't tell me! How long have you and Finn been screwing each other, Mandy?!" Seth shouts, demanding the last part.

"I don't know what Alexa showed you but she's an evil, lying little bitch! You really gonna believe her?" Amanda says, trying not to lose her temper.

"Why shouldn't I, she at least showed me video of you and the Demon King all cozy! Some honest person you are, huh, my Shield sister?!" Seth shouts, Amanda rolling her eyes and opening the door.

"You need to leave." Amanda said as she tried to maintain her composure.

"I'm not going anywhere until-" Seth says, screaming when Amanda's right hand cracked across his face.

"You want the truth?! I went to him because I was pushed past my limit after you punched me so hard that I was sent flying back first into the bar! I love you to death like a brother but the thing I should've done last night is let you fall on your ass! Now go!" Amanda yelled, getting louder halfway through as her repressed rage spilled out… and the yelling sent Finn running to them.

"Alright… I'll go. But don't guarantee on me walking back to you." Seth said coldly, storming off as he rubbed his sore face and Finn saw Amanda trembling with rage and hurt and carefully pulled her into his arms.

Amanda hung onto him and rested her head on his right shoulder as tears streamed down her face… she was glad that she had bought the Rimmel London 25 hour long lasting foundation a while back and that it held up nicely through anything.

Because if it didn't, she knew that everyone else would go crazy if they saw bruises on her face.

Calmed down, Amanda and Finn let go and Amanda checked her reflection in the mirror, her makeup untouched… she didn't want the world seeing the physical results of the brawl.

"Everything okay?" Both heard, looked and saw Adrian Neville.

"You heard all the yelling?" Amanda asks.

"That… and saw Seth's mouth split open and bleeding." Adrian says.

Amanda felt Finn's arms wrap around her and once again, the two embraced each other.

That nagging feeling was right there in her mind… and it wouldn't let go.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Two nights ago, Copper Jacks Nightclub...**_

 _Lovin Every Minute Of It by Loverboy played as Finn did a few more shots of tequila before crouching down to where Amanda was stretched out on the bar and left more light kisses and bites on her toned abdomen that had salt sprinkled onto it, Amanda leaning her head back and closing her eyes as she let out a soft moaning sound when he went lower, her jeans pulled down partly and Finn biting her inner thighs too, the top of his head lightly brushing between Amanda's legs and her thighs carefully wrapping around his head, her legs resting on his back._

" _What in the hell has gotten into those two?" Konnor asks with a slight laugh._

" _One too many tequila shots, a game of truth of dare and now I feel like we're in some sort of online X-rated video." Baron says before he saw Finn trailing his lips back up Amanda again._

" _I'll say it again, the Demon King is a fucking lightweight." Viktor says with a chuckle, catching the unfolding scene in front of him on his phone as Finn took the piece of lime out of Amanda's mouth with his own and tossed it aside at the same time that Seth walked into the nightclub, also looking to unwind._

" _Doesn't seem to bother the Demon Mistress though…" Joe says as Amanda started running her fingers through Finn's hair… before Finn screamed as he was snatched off of Amanda, who pulled her jeans back up and fixed them before ran at Seth but she was grabbed by Konnor._

" _Damn it, let go of me! He's gonna hurt Finn!" Amanda yelled as she fought against Konnor but he maintained his tight grip on her even when she elbowed him in the face and Konnor screamed as his nose broke and he fell, yelling out in pain after Amanda punched him in the ribs._

" _Put your hands and lips on my Shield sister, huh boy?!" Seth growled, Konnor screaming again as Amanda grabbed him by his right arm and spun him around, launching the Ascension member part of the way across the bar before taking the tequila bottle and bashing it over the Architect's head, forcing him to let the Demon King go._

 _Thinking quickly, the Demon Mistress helped Finn up and grabbed her white leather jacket and Kiss: Hot In The Shade tour tank top and her and Finn left the bar as the bartender aimed a shotgun at them._

" _Well, that's the end of that party." Amanda says after shoving her tank top and jacket back on._

" _Yeah… but hey, plenty of other bars in this part of town." Finn says, the two leaving._

" _Told you it was a bad idea to come over here." Baron says, him and Viktor helping Seth and Konnor up._

" _And now I know why they say that messing with Mandy will get you seriously hurt!" Konnor says as he saw glass shards sticking out of his arms._

 **Present time…**

"Don't need you all wired." Finn says as Amanda was about to open a Monster energy drink.

"This was supposed to be a way of all of us connecting with each other. Now it's been one fight after another… damn it, damn it, damn it!" Amanda says, Finn knowing that she only rambled and cursed like a sailor when really pissed off and walked over, resting his hands on her shoulders.

The two heard the door open and saw a heavily startled Dash Wilder walk in.

"Not a good time right now, pal." Amanda says.

"What's wrong with her?" Dash asks.

"Really bad fight with Seth… why do you look like you've seen something strange?" Finn says, Dash leading the two out into the hallway and all three seeing a figure dressed in a charcoal metal suit with a purple visor.

"Okay, you spiked my coffee earlier, didn't you?" Amanda asks, crossing her arms as her eyes narrowed at Dash.

"No… he really didn't." The figure says, the voice feminine and slightly computer aided by the visor mask.

"What in the world is going on here?" All four heard Enzo ask after he walked over to them.

"She just turned up in the arena… right across from me." Dash says, starting to explain it…

" _Dude, what the hell?!" Dean asks after Dash ripped the unlit cigarette and lighter away from him._

" _You can't smoke in a building, Ambrose! That's illegal!" Dash says._

" _Oh, do me a favor and-" Dean starts to say, both of them jumping back as lightning bolts sparked in front of them, stopping moments later and revealing the figure, hidden behind her mask._

" _Uh… hello…" Dash says nervously._

" _Ah damn, twitchy clumsy fingers must've entered the numbers wrong… hello." The figure says._

" _Hi. Where was I? Oh right. Do me a favor Wilder and scram! This whole fighting between Seth and Mandy is stressing me out!" Dean says._

" _You're stressed?! At least you're bruise free unlike the Demon Mistress!" Dash says, the figure looking at them as their arguing continued._

" _You human males always fight over women. Who's the other male involved?" The figure says, startling the two._

 _Dean gave Dash a look and Dash took it as a cue to find Amanda…_

"Did Dean say where he was headed to? And how did you end up here?" Amanda asks.

"I was in the area and… I got my numbers wrong." The figure says, raising her arm and the wrist on which a band was, with multiple pale purple lights of a tiny scale all over it like circuits and green ones forming out a pad of buttons of symbols.

Dash examined it closer as Amanda headed off to where the figure pointed to, stopping at Dean's locker room and knocking on the door… only to let out a startled yelp after it flew open and Dean yanked her into the room and slammed the door, locking it.

"Was that necessary, you paranoid lunatic?! Unlock that door!" Amanda says, Dean refusing to and not letting Amanda unlock it either. "Dean, she's not gonna hurt anyone!" She says.

"Yeah, that's what you say!" Dean says, trying to smoke again but Amanda ripped the cigarette out of his mouth and slapped him.

"Ow, what the hell?!" Dean asks, rubbing the right side of his face.

"This is a public building, you can't smoke in here!" Amanda says, Dean seeing a flash of teeth marks since Amanda's hoodie was only zipped partly.

Acting quickly, Dean unzipped it completely and saw the bites left behind from the body shots Seth had said he had witnessed.

"Now Dean, just stay calm…" Amanda says when she saw the angered look in Dean's eyes.

"Show me where else he bit you!" Dean growled, Amanda pointing to her inner thighs and Dean closing his eyes for a few seconds. "I'm gonna fucking kill him!" He says lowly, brushing past Amanda.

Thinking quickly, Amanda grabbed a hard cover book and whacked it across Dean's head, knocking him down and Dean rendering himself disoriented.

Amanda dropped the book and dragged Dean to the bench, tying his wrists together with a silk tie she found that had most likely belonged to Renee since she had seen the blonde wearing some lately on the tour.

"Amanda Rose, you un-fucking-tie me right-" Dean shouts, the rest muffled when Amanda taped his mouth shut with some duct tape.

"No can do, Deano." Amanda says before glancing at the book, which was _Fifty Shades Of Grey_ and chuckling at the irony before leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

"Where's Dean?" Finn asks as Amanda walked back to them.

"I… whacked him with a hardcover book and tied him up, he was on his way to kill you." Amanda says as the figure, who had told the others that her name was Talora, saw the bites on Amanda.

"He's got that brotherly instinct to protect you… happens a lot." Talora says.

At the same time, Roman walked into Dean's locker room… and immediately laughed after closing the door.

"Damn, man, I thought you and Renee weren't trying it tied up yet." Roman says, untying Dean as Dean responded angrily and Roman's ears perked up. "Mandy?! Why did she tie you up?!" He asks, ripping the tape off of Dean's mouth and helping him up.

"Because I was gonna go kill Balor for biting her!" Dean says angrily, Roman looking at him in disbelief before laughing.

"He bit her? Yeah, right, good joke Dean. Mandy wouldn't let anyone bite her." Roman says.

"She would if they were 'playing rough', it seems!" Dean says.

"Dean, calm the hell down. Look, I'll go find them and have them explain what happened, alright?" Roman says.

"You don't have to go looking." Both heard, looked and saw Amanda and Finn… and sure enough, Amanda's hoodie was unzipped and Roman saw the teeth marks.

"See? Told you. Seth saw it himself." Dean says.

"And then went crazy and things spiraled!" Amanda says, pulling the hoodie off and both seeing her bruised back.

Curious, Talora snuck off and went looking until she found Seth, who was talking to Chris Jericho.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about, we've all gotten a bit too drunk and gone crazy." Chris says.

"Oh really? Why are you so relaxed about this, you said she's like a niece to you!" Seth says.

"Mandy's also an adult with the freedom to get as crazy as she wants to." Chris says before both saw Talora walk over to them.

"He's right. She needs her freedom." Talora says.

"And who the hell are you to make that decision? You don't even know her!" Seth says angrily.

"Who says I have to? Freedom is what _every_ person deserves, you don't have to know someone to know that!" Talora says.

Seth was about to leave when he turned and saw Amanda, her hoodie zipped and arms crossed and Seth knowing that look on her face.

"I didn't go shooting my mouth off when you were cheating on Leighla and this is how you repay me, by telling Dean what happened at the bar?!" Amanda asks angrily, Seth trying to calm her… but the second he touched her back, she shoved his hand away. "Not until the bruises disappear. We have to work together tonight… and don't try anything stupid in that ring." She says, Seth seeing it although the worry was carefully hidden.

Amanda headed off back to Finn and Seth turned to Talora

"Trust me, I know about problems like that." Talora says.

"She worries that I'll end up getting hurt badly in that ring." Seth says.

It was later before the match between Seth and Kane was minutes away that Dean approached Amanda… and saw her holding a kendo stick.

"Relax, it's to keep both of them in line." Amanda says, Dean seeing that the stick was painted white, black and red… but it wasn't the colors so much as how the paint resembled the one Finn had worn at The Beast In The East pay per view in July that had Dean wondering. "And… sorry about clobbering you and tying you up earlier… why are you staring at the kendo stick, Dean?" She says, Dean snapping out of it.

"Kind of lost in my thoughts there." Dean says, his hand resting on Amanda's back but she hissed slightly and he lowered it to his side.

"Sorry… still sore." Amanda says, Dean pulling up her hoodie and amongst the bruising, he saw the scar where her left kidney is. "I haven't had any more problems with it, Dean… but it still worries you, doesn't it?" She says.

"It's always gonna worry me, kiddo." Dean says.

When the others watched the match from the backstage area, Talora saw the worried look in Amanda's eyes from the Tv as she tried to stay in character… and was startled at the size difference between Kane and Amanda as they shouted at each other, Kane being 7ft tall.

And then the table was set up and Seth was setting up for the sunset flip powerbomb… midway through was when they heard the tearing sounds of his ACL, MCL and Meniscus in his right knee and Talora saw the frightened look on Amanda's face as she dropped the stick and ran in there to help him.

"Fuck… that was horrible to watch." Dean says.

"Is he gonna be okay?!" Talora asks.

"We've seen that kind of injury end careers…" Roman says.

"Forget careers… where I come from, I've seen injuries like that end whole lives." Talora says.

Leaning him against her, Amanda helped Seth out of the ring and slowly to the backstage area… when he looked at her, he saw tears streaming down her face and pulled her in for a hug.

"I told you to not try anything stupid, you scared the hell outta me! For fuck's sake, you could've broken your leg out there!" Amanda says through her tears as Seth tried to calm her down. "Please don't ever try that again… promise me." She says quietly as the others and paramedics ran to them.

"I'll be okay… it's gonna be okay." Seth says, Amanda helping him sit down.

The ride to Saint James Hospital was nearly as torturous as the wait in the E.R… and when they were waiting was when Kane, still in his ring gear, walked over to Amanda, who glared up at him… but as she attempted to punch him in his side was when Finn grabbed her right hand.

"Just go." Finn says, Kane leaving and Amanda closing her eyes for a few seconds as he pulled her into his arms, the two of them hugging.

"This is just hell!" Amanda says angrily, muffled by Finn's shoulder.

"Damn right it is… it'll get better, lass. Don't worry." Finn says.

"I hope so… the last time I saw something similar happen, Hunter was out for most of the year. I was scared he wouldn't come back." Amanda says as they looked at each other, Finn brushing her tears away. "The sick irony of it was that it was the second time he had torn his quad muscle… first time it happened, he had planted his left foot the wrong way." She says as she struggled to keep her tired eyes open, Finn rubbing his right hand up and down her back.

It wasn't too long before her eyes closed and her head settled onto Finn's right shoulder as a pillow, Finn picking her up into his arms before heading to the couch in the waiting room and sitting down, his arms around her and her body curled up towards him as Talora walked over to them.

"They confirmed what we knew… the muscles in his knee are torn badly." Finn says quietly, trying to not wake Amanda.

"Don't ask me to get in that ring. If things like that happen… I'd probably be shattered." Talora says.

"You sound like your… your people, are very delicate." Finn says.

"Like egg shells compared to you." Talora says.

Amanda curled up closer towards Finn, Talora seeing that her eyes were closed.

"She rarely gets this tired out." Finn says.

"Does she have trouble sleeping at times?" Talora asks.

"Not as bad as last year…" Finn says, the memory of Amanda's kidney injury still in his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

_**11/6/14, 3:10am…**_

 _Amanda's eyes snapped open when pain jarred through her lower back, tears falling down her face as Finn brushed his hand against her hair in the darkened hospital room._

 _But she was mentally cursing Konnor for slamming her into the steel steps, he had done it before repeatedly and this had never resulted from it._

" _Can't… take it anymore. Please make it stop…" Amanda says through the pain, her throat dry from the anaesthetic and her realising that she was on her left side as the stitches tugged into her back. "They cut me open… did they…" She tries to say._

" _It's still there… they stitched it up, you were bleeding internally." Finn says, Amanda seeing a bandage on his right arm._

" _We share the same blood type…" Amanda says as her left hand was in his right one._

" _And when you're released from here, straight home and resting up… don't fight me on that one, that was damn scary what happened to you." Finn says._

" _Are they here? Konnor and Viktor? I'm not mad, I just… want to see them." Amanda says._

" _They're here, just wait until you're fully awake." Finn says, pouring some water into a cup and putting it in Amanda's hands after helping her sit up, Amanda letting the cool water soothing her throat._

 _Amanda knew that Konnor and Viktor would wait… but Seth, Dean and Roman wouldn't…_

 **Present time…**

Seth opened his eyes, finding himself in a hospital room and seeing Talora nearby.

"She fell asleep in the E.R." Talora says, Seth seeing that although early, it was morning.

"I can't… feel my leg…" Seth says as Dean walked in, his right hand bleeding. "Oh fuck, did Mandy bite you?!" He asks.

"No, it was some little 14 month old child who was freaking out when she got separated from her mother. She's back with her, everything's calmed." Dean says.

"At that age, they don't really know any better." Seth says.

In the waiting room, Roman walked over with a few cups of coffee and lightly nudged Amanda to try to wake her but she moved closer to Finn.

"It's starting again… the nights without full sleep only for her to crash a day and a half later." Roman says as Talora walked over to them. "Want any coffee?" He asks.

"I… sure." Talora says, taking a semi transparent tube out from her pocket. "Can't take the mask off so I have to drink through this." She says, pointing to the round light below the visor as it turned off and opened, Roman catching a glimpse of normal looking skin by with some kind of tattooed mark on her cheek.

"What happened there?" Roman asks.

"You mean the suit?" Talora asks, having not thought of Roman seeing through the hole.

"There's a… small mark on your face." Roman says, all three hearing Amanda let out a small groan as she started stirring around in her sleep, Finn kissing her on her forehead.

"It's not a bad mark… it's the pattern of my family. The same as the 'Tal' in my name. That's my family name, then the second is my personal name, almost like surnames and forenames for you. It's just that my peoples' families are a hell of a lot bigger." Talora says.

Roman nodded and turned to Amanda, who's eyes were halfway open and she was drowsy. She tried to stretch her legs out but they were numb.

"Where is he?" Amanda asks, her voice rough.

"Half asleep, waiting for them to take him to the O.R." Roman says. Finn helped Amanda up and she wandered into the room, Seth seeing her reddened and puffy eyes as she sat down next to him and reached out, his right hand resting on the left side of her face.

"You look like hell." Seth says.

"Most of us do. We've been switching between sleeping and being awake… I can't remember even falling asleep." Amanda says, her left hand lightly squeezing Seth's right one.

"As your mind shuts down, you don't recall the last minute or two of consciousness even though hardly much happens in that time so… no one remembers falling asleep really." Talora says, detaching the tube after finishing the coffee and Amanda briefly seeing the same mark Roman had seen.

"We worry about her though… her mind goes into a fog like state because…" Seth says, seeing the look that said _'Please don't'._

"I… had seizures early last year." Amanda says after turning to Talora.

"No idea why?" Talora asks.

"Doctors found no direct cause, attributed it to low blood sugar and an elevated white blood cell count." Amanda says.

"White blood cells… now there's something I wouldn't mind, a higher count." Talora says.

"Higher and lower counts can be lethal at times." Seth says, lightly rubbing Amanda's left arm. "Go get some real sleep or something to eat… I'll be okay." He says.

Amanda leaned in and kissed Seth on his forehead, Talora seeing that some of Amanda's matte blue lipstick had gotten onto Seth's forehead.

"I wear this suit for that exact reason… I lived in a city made in the ice so few bacteria or any pathogens could form there… so we have a very weak immune system. Just 5 minutes of exposure to your air would render me stone dead in 6 days." Talora says.

"How is that possible?" Seth asks.

"If there's no pathogens where I evolve from, I'm not gonna form an immunity to something that doesn't exist to my nature. So there's hardly any resistance to stop an infection, a small sniffle on Earth could be lethal to me." Talora says.

"So… why leave the only place you can be free of the suit in?" Roman asks.

"I had to… I was banished. For feeling emotions I was never supposed to know." Talora says.

"Sounds like your laws are a lot different than ours." Seth says.

"Mine force a very no strings attached lifestyle… more or less, my people have no concept of love. No marriage, no dating… your family is who you speak to and that's it. As for making new little ones, well… it's sort of arranged. I would've chosen when I was ready for children and… it's almost like I would've been recruiting for a job, getting offers and running simulations for what the kids would look like for which male I was with… I didn't want that, I wanted to have a child out of companionship when the time came and they outcast me for it." Talora says.

"People are crazy. Me and my wife got a lot of hell for being parents before we got married." Roman says.

After a while, Amanda was dressed in clean clothes after getting cleaned off and felt Finn's arms wrap around her… but she flinched a bit when his left arm brushed against one of the bites.

"Did you have to bandage it?" Finn asks, Amanda nodding.

"I'm okay, it's not the first time one of us has gotten crazy." Amanda says, both hearing a half asleep Enzo fall off his couch before he woke up and started rambling.

"Who took my keys?! Where are my keys?!" Enzo asks as he searched for the rental car keys, Talora walking over to them and handing the keys to Enzo. "Thanks… I guess I was too tired to drive." He says.

"You could hardly stand straight, let alone drive." Talora says.

"Well the last time we all ended up in an E.R, a game of wheelchair derby got out of control." Enzo says.

"How out of control?" Talora asks, looking at Amanda, who started to explain.


	9. Chapter 9

_**10/1/15, Florida Hospital E.R…**_

" _They should've been back by now, what's taking so long?" Sami asked when he realised that the girls weren't back yet… there had been a mistimed shot that ended with Carmella getting dropkicked in the face and crashing against the barricade and it also ended with Colin punching Enzo in the face and Amanda and Finn helping a bleeding Carmella up to her feet._

 _But before Finn or Colin could respond to Sami's question, they heard what confirmed more than one person was injured._

" _Where is he?!" All three heard Amanda yell as she ran past them, Finn stopping her and Colin seeing wheel marks on Amanda's back after pulling up the jacket that Amanda was wearing over her ring gear… they didn't have enough time to grab their clothes and Finn had put his jacket on Amanda._

" _You better go find Enzo before she murders him." Finn says, Colin leaving and Amanda readjusting the leather jacket. "He goes and knocks Carmella out by accident, then runs you over…" He says as she leaned against him, her head resting on his right shoulder._

" _I'm not the only one chasing him down, he also ran over Bayley!" Amanda says, both hearing Bayley yelling "Enzo, I'm gonna rip you limb from limb! Stop hiding!" as Finn helped Amanda sit down._

" _He is gonna get himself killed." Finn says, checking Amanda's arms and finding them bruised too as he guided her to a trauma room._

 _Enzo kept wheeling down the hallway, trying to hide from the now furious Bayley… he had rarely, if ever, seen her get angry._

 _But Enzo was snatched out of the chair by Bayley and pinned against the wall before Bayley started choking him with her hairband._

" _Not so funny now, is it, you crazy bastard?!" Bayley growled, Enzo startled at how evil she sounded._

" _Bayley… I swear… it was an accident! I didn't… mean to hurt you, Mandy or Carmella!" Enzo chokes out._

" _Oh you want to see accident?! How about I choke you until your eyeballs pop out of your head?!" Bayley yells, pulling tighter on the headband until she was restrained by Colin and Enzo gasped for air._

" _Thanks… for that." Enzo says._

" _I wasn't doing it to save your ass, Enzo! You owe the girls an apology!" Colin says._

 _Enzo nodded, apologizing to Bayley before he and Colin found Carmella and Enzo apologized to her._

" _No concussion, no bad head injury, no worries." Carmella says._

 _Enzo left and found Amanda… but she gave Enzo a look that meant "Fuck off or I'll rip your throat out!"_

" _Damn, Tiny, it was just a joke." Enzo says._

 _Amanda responded by grabbing the metal tray and smacked it against Enzo's ribcage, Finn getting her to drop the tray as he pulled her close to him._

" _Now you know how she feels, you cracked six of her ribs!" Finn growled at Enzo, who's eyes widened in shock._

" _Aw, fuck, I swear I didn't know!" Enzo says defensively._

 _Amanda nodded as her right arm wrapped itself around her ribcage, Finn pulling her into his lap after sitting down and Amanda resting her head on his right shoulder._

 _She was gonna be sore as hell for a while… and he didn't want to leave her side._

 **Present time…**

"Did he ever try to apologize again?" Talora asks.

"No… I got my revenge when I put red hair dye in his conditioner bottle." Amanda says.

"And that's why I usually keep my things away from her." Enzo says.

"Probably for the best…" Amanda says, struggling to stay awake.

"Alright, back to the hotel with you…" Finn says, one arm around Amanda's shoulders before the two left.

Amanda didn't want to leave… after all, Seth had just had surgery to fix up his knee.

But at the hotel, she had scrubbed her makeup off and changed into a pair of leggings and one of Finn's Balor Club shirts before curling up in the king sized bed, Finn lying down next to her after changing into pajamas himself.

The lack of proper sleep was really catching up to them and Amanda was out like a light, Finn pulling the covers closer to her before placing a kiss on her forehead.

It wasn't long before he was asleep too, his arms around her.

Some time had passed as it was nearly one in the afternoon before Amanda had opened her sleepy eyes and turned over to her left side.

She turned the small radio on low… and it played a familiar song.

 _There must be some misunderstanding  
There must be some kind of mistake_

 _I waited in the rain for hours  
And you were late_

 _Now it's not like me to say the right thing  
But you could've called to let me know_

 _I checked your number twice, don't understand it  
So I went home_

 _Well I'd been waiting for this weekend  
I thought that maybe we could see a show_

 _Never dreamed I'd have this feeling  
Oh but seeing you is believing  
_

 _That's why I don't know why  
You didn't show up that night  
_

 _There must be some misunderstanding  
There must be some kind of mistake  
_

 _I was waiting in the rain for hours  
And you were late_

 _Since then I've been running around trying to find you  
_

 _I went to the places that we always go  
I rang your house but got no answer  
Jumped in my car, I went round there  
_

 _Still don't believe it  
He was just leaving_

 _There must be some misunderstanding_

 _There must be some kind of mistake_

 _There must be some misunderstanding_

 _There must be some kind of mistake_

Was what happened between her and Seth before his match a misunderstanding, could it be fixed up?

Or were the two drifting further and further apart from each other and was that why he was acting like this? _  
_

There was another question going through her mind… was Seth just simply jealous of Amanda spending time with Finn? He didn't act like this whenever she was around Enzo or Colin.

Amanda felt Finn's left arm wrap around her and felt his head resting on her right shoulder, his mouth lightly kissing it.

"I already miss you using my shoulder as a pillow, love." Finn says, Amanda turning back over and resting her head on his left shoulder.

Amanda wrapped her left arm around Finn and pressed herself close to him, Finn kissing her on the top of her head as her head moved from his shoulder to his torso.

Under her right ear, she could hear the comforting sound of his heart.

And she was making her decision.


End file.
